icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1984-85 OHA Senior Season
This is a list of Ontario Hockey Association Senior Standings for the 1984-85 season. OHA Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Cambridge Hornets 39 25 11 3 - 208 131 53 Flamborough Motts Clamatos 40 25 12 3 - 230 163 53 Georgetown Raiders 39 24 15 0 - 235 156 48 Collingwood Shipbuilders 40 23 16 1 - 206 194 47 Dundas-Hamilton Tigers 40 22 17 1 - 223 193 45 Petrolia Squires 40 16 23 1 - 198 196 33 Chatham Maroons 39 13 25 1 - 180 283 27 Woodstock Gems 39 5 34 0 - 130 292 10 ;Quarterfinals *'Petrolia' - Georgetown 4:3 on series (L:W, 4:5, W:L, W:L, 4:6, W:L, 6:3) *'Flamborough' - Collingwood (W:L, 8:3, 10:3, ?) ;Semifinals *'Dundas' - Cambridge 4:2 on series (4:3, 4:3, 3:4 OT, 2:7, 5:2, 6:2) *'Flamborough' - Petrolia 4:0 on series (4:2, 6:1, W:L, 6:2) ;Final *'Dundas' - Flamborough 4:2 on series (4:2, 0:3, L:W, 3:2, 9:5, 5:3) Dundas advanced to the 1984-85 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. Northern Intermediate B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Shelburne Muskies 24 15 5 4 - 116 80 34 Durham Huskies 24 15 6 3 - 136 73 33 Port Elgin Suns 24 13 9 2 - 116 91 28 Harriston Blues 23 8 14 1 - 90 116 17 Kincardine Kings 24 3 19 2 - 67 163 8 Southern Intermediate B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Dorchester Dolphins 30 21 9 0 - 170 134 42 Delhi Leafs 30 17 11 2 - 195 156 36 Ingersoll B's 30 17 11 2 - 167 142 36 Smithville Firestone 721's 29 15 12 2 - 187 150 32 Dunnville Mudcats 31 14 15 2 - 167 149 30 Aylmer Blues 30 13 15 2 - 152 156 28 Tillsonburg Maroons 30 3 27 0 - 130 259 6 Central Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Elora Rocks 24 23 0 1 - -- -- 47 New Hamburg Panthers 24 15 9 0 - -- -- 30 Hillsburgh Royals 24 14 9 1 - -- -- 29 Palmerston 81's 24 14 10 0 - -- -- 28 Mount Forest Rams 24 11 12 1 - -- -- 23 Tavistock Royals 24 5 18 1 - -- -- 11 Milverton Four Wheel Drives 24 0 24 0 - -- -- 0 Seaway-Cyclone Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Seaway Dresden Lumber Kings 31 25 6 0 - 242 134 50 Wallaceburg Whalers 36 21 13 2 - 243 182 44 Blenheim Intermediates 32 21 11 0 - 223 148 42 Glencoe Centennials 31 7 22 2 - 147 218 16 Walpole Island Hawks 30 4 25 1 - 140 312 9 Cyclone Lambeth Intermediates 33 24 6 3 - 205 129 51 Alvinston 77's 34 24 8 2 - 246 109 50 Watford Generals 30 17 11 2 - 161 144 36 Strathroy Jets 33 7 26 0 - 128 239 14 Forest Boyds 32 6 26 0 - 172 270 12 Team Photos 84-85CamHor.jpg|Cambridge Hornets Game Ads 84-85OHASrGTownGameAd.jpg|Georgetown Sources *http://www.lfpress.com/ -- London Free Press microfilm for League Standings *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1984 in hockey Category:1985 in hockey